Along with the fast development of the mobile smart terminals, home devices are also becoming smarter. Smart home system, with residence as its platform, utilizes generic cabling technology, network communication technology, security technology, automatic control technology and audio-video technology to integrate home life-related facilities, construct high-efficiency residential facilities and management system for family matters, improve home safety, convenience, comfort and artistry, and achieve an environmental friendly and energy-saving living environment.
At present, the smart home devices within the smart home system are controlled by a central controller (or home gateway), i.e., by controlling the central controller with a control terminal, the central controller controls the smart home devices by executing commands from the control terminal. Such a control mode relies heavily on the central controller, and both remote control and short-distance control are carried out through gateway, accompanied by bad latency and user experience. The inventor of the present invention finds out that, although through wireless Mesh network, each network node, through other adjacent network nodes, can connect with each other by wireless multi-hop, when multiple smart home devices needs to work synchronously, complete synchronization is usually hard to achieve. Especially when Mesh network is relatively large, and has many nodes, the synchronization control of multiple nodes cannot be guaranteed.